walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Axel (HQ)
Axel é um dos personagens principais dos quadrinhos The Walking Dead. Ele foi um dos presos na prisão onde Rick Grimes e seu grupo manteve refúgio. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez na edição número 13 e continuou a aparecer regularmente até a edição número 47. Descrição Apesar de sua aparência de ser alguém áspero, Axel é um homem gentil e casual. Ele é um dos poucos personagens que parece ser imperturbável pelo trauma, e mantém sua atitude passiva e casual em todos os momentos. Ele é muito ambivalente e relativamente preguiçoso, ocasionalmente abandonando suas responsabilidades na prisão. Ele permanece calmo em todos os momentos, e isso é exibido na batalha da prisão onde, em comparação com os outros sobreviventes, Axel é relativamente calmo e aceitou a provável derrota. Um exemplo dessa atitude é sua reação ao exército do governador, em vez de entrar em pânico, Axel simplesmente exclamou: "Estamos fodidos". Nos livros, Axel é descrito, através da perspectiva de Lilly, como "um homem mais velho - sem camisa, portoso, barbudo, com cabelos longos e brancos". Axel era um personagem de confiança, mesmo sendo um prisioneiro. Axel também foi um pouco pervertido, onde "acidentalmente" entrou no banheiro enquanto Lori e Carol estavam tomando banho e fazia comentários sexuais sobre as mulheres membros do grupo. Ele também era conhecido por terminar a maioria de suas frases com "Você me segue?". Pré-Apocalipse Antes do apocalipse Axel tinha sido condenado à prisão por assalto à mão armada e tinha sido bloqueado no local por um longo tempo. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o caos começou, ele e outros três prisioneiros foram mantidos em refúgio na cantina do estabelecimento, quando todos começaram a fugir para salvar suas vidas dos caminhantes, e permaneceu bloqueado no local por vários meses. Safety Behind Bars Axel e seus outros colegas prisioneiros foram descobertos por RickRick e Tyreese enquanto eles estavam inspecionando o estabelecimento e depois de os recém-chegados passou a morar no lugar passou a tratá-los da maneira mais agradável possível. Embora logo depois que o grupo descobriu que Rick não era o que eles pensavam, Axel e os outros foram autorizados a permanecer e logo ambos os grupos começaram a viver juntos no lugar. Axel foi mostrado no início uma pessoa um pouco pervertida, uma vez que se chegar aos chuveiros onde Lori e Carol estavam banhando, mas com o passar do tempo foi mostrando que era uma boa pessoa. Quando as filhas gêmeas de Hershel Greene foram encontradas mortad na barbearia, Axel também foi um dos principais suspeitos do assassinato, mas quando foi revelado que Thomas tinha sido o culpado, o homem concordou em fazê-lo pagar por seu crime. The Heart's Desire Quando Dexter junto com Patricia e Andrew decidiram tomar a prisão e forçar o grupo de Rick a deixar, Axel estava completamente contra seus ex-colegas e ficou do lado de Rick na coisa toda. Depois de ser o último preso vico ele teve um tempo difícil tentando ganhar a confiança de todos e foi particularmente difícil fazer amizade com Hershel. Apesar de suas constantes tentativas de ser gostado pelo fazendeiro, Hershel ficou olhando de soslaio para Axel até que finalmente ele explicou que não foi tão ruim quanto seus outros companheiros e o agricultor finalmente o aceita. Axel foi lentamente provando ser uma pessoa útil para o grupo devido a seu esforço duro e grande força, e assim se tornou parte essencial do grupo. The Best Defense Axel constantemente ajudou Hershel plantar e cuidar do jardim que eles haviam começado no pátio da prisão, e também acompanhou Tyreese para ficar de guarda para várias noites quando Rick, Michonne e Glenn foram desapareceram. This Sorrowful Life Axel fazia parte das lições de tiro que Andrea estava realizando para preparar as pessoas da prisão contra um possível ataque do governador e também acompanharam esse e outros membros do grupo para encontrar mais armas para uma loja de armas perto da cidade de Woodbury. Durante esta viagem Axel foi quem encontrou o sinal indicando a direção da Marinha e graças a este grupo poderia grandemente suprimentos de munição. Made to Suffer *''Obs: Esses eventos também ocorrem em "The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor."'' Durante o primeiro ataque do governador contra a prisão, Axel foi baleado no braço, mas felizmente não foi grave. Depois de ser tratado por Alice, Axel decidiu ficar e lutar pela prisão. Pouco antes do último ataque a prisão do governador Axel teve relações sexuais com Patricia sabendo que poderia ser a última vez que fazia e, finalmente, durante a última batalha foi o primeiro a cair ao ser baleado por um dos soldados. O corpo gigante de Axel caiu sobre Rick esmagando-o por alguns segundos e, em seguida, poderia ser visto Patricia chorando tristemente sobre seu corpo. Morte Morto por *Soldado de Woodbury Depois de ajudar os sobreviventes criando defesas, Axel foi baleado na cabeça por um soldado desconhecido de Woodbury durante o início do segundo ataque a prisão. Patricia é mostrado segurando o seu cadáver, chorando em descrença. Vitimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vitimas que Axel matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis. Aparições Quadrinhos Série de Livros *The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor Curiosidades *Axel foi o único prisioneiro que conseguiu ganhar a confiança do grupo de Rick e nenhuma única vez tentou atacá-los. *Axel tinha tatuado em suas costas uma imagem de uma enorme águia. *Axel assemelha-se não tanto fisicamente a seu homólogo da série, o mesmo vale para Otis, Carol e Ben, entre outros. Referências Categoria: Personagens HQ Categoria: Membros da Prisão